Heist at the Pewter City Museum
Heist at the Pewter City Museum is the third episode of Kanto Reborn. Plot Continuing immediately from the last episode, the camera (Yeah, cameras..wow) changes to the Pewter City Museum. A siren goes off, and the citizens inside go into a panic. (??): Lock the door, block the windows off! Hurry! (Grunt): Yes sir! A few grunts perform the tasks, and run back to their leader, who steps toward two of the museum's employees. (??): I am Executive Archer of Team Rocket. 3 years ago, our leader, Giovanni, fled, and abandoned the Rocket Syndicate, after being defeated by some punk..some kid. Now, I recently received word from one of my associates that you gentlemen know of his whereabouts. (Employee): No we don't. I-I-I swear! (Archer): Heh. I understand that you may not want to cooperate with me. However, you don't have a choice. If you fail to comply with my needs, I will be forced to fill this entire building with a poisonous gas strong enough to kill a horde of Tauros. I will give you 3 minutes, you hear me? ONLY 3 minutes, and not a second more. You will make up your minds, and immediately inform me of your decision, if not..well..Goodbye you. It would be a shame, really. We've already tried the Goldenrod Train Station, the Saffron Train Station..I wouldn't want the Pewter City Museum of Science to be next. The employees are led into another room by a couple of Grunts. (Archer): You, bub! Give me that book over there. A Grunt hands him a book labeled "recent business operations". Archer flips a few pages, peering at it carefully. (Archer, turning pages): Where is it..where is it... He stops for a moment and slams the book down on the reception desk. (Archer): ARG. OF COURSE. Relocated to Mt. Moon. Figures. We were already stopped there once. One of the employees walks towards Archer. (Archer): Well? (Employee): Who..is Giovanni, dear sir? Archer pulls out a Poké Ball from his belt and rests his index finger on the white button. (Employee): Wait! Giovanni was last spotted in Johto about a week ago! Just please don't hurt me! Archer smirks, and puts the Poké Ball back on a belt loop. (Archer): Where in Johto? (Employee): B-B-Blackthorn City. (Archer): Thank you, my friend. Archer signals two grunts, who drag the employee back into the other room. The grunts come back out a minute later. (Archer): I have a very simple task for you two. Go to Mt. Moon and retrieve the Helix and Dome Fossils. Understood? You mess this up, and we're done. The fate of the Rocket Syndicate is in your hands. Good luck. Archer enters in a password as the front door is unlocked. The two grunts run out of the museum as Leaf dashes in. (Archer): What do YOU want, kid? (Leaf): You're..kinda holding up the museum. (Archer): Get lost, brat. This is official Team Rocket business! The name echoes in Leaf's mind. (Leaf): You're those bad guys Silver told me about! (Archer, surprised): Silver?! (Leaf): Yeees..that's his name. Good job, Mr. Mean Rocket Guy, you remembered what I said! (Archer): You are ever so annoying, dear child. Archer pulls out the same Poké Ball from earlier. (Leaf): I hateee battling. Archer pulls out something-resembling a 3DS from his pocket. (Leaf): What's that? (Archer): Highly advanced tech. Oh, and by the way, the graphics on this are so 2014-ish. Archer opens the 3DS-like device, and presses a button, creating a battle field that surrounds him and Leaf. (Leaf): You guys are so cool! If you weren't evil, I'd join ya! Too bad, so sad. Bulbasaur, go! Leaf quickly pulls a Poké Ball out of her pocket, and throws it at the field. Debuts Humans *Executive Archer *Brock Pokémon *Magby (Executive Archer's) *Koffing (Executive Archer's) *Geodude (Brock's) To Be Completed Because of..Spoilers! Trivia *This is the first episode of Kanto Reborn where I acted out the role of a character while developing it. I acted out the role of..Executive Archer of Team Rocket. **Most of Archer's dialogue comes from the script I acted out. Category:Episodes Category:Kanto Reborn Episodes Category:Kanto Reborn Category:Lego Master